


January 30th

by ContactSH



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Ridiculous, Sex, maddening, morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContactSH/pseuds/ContactSH





	January 30th

Came five times today. John four.

Fucked all afternoon. Slow and indulgent. John taking total control (bliss), not allowing me to touch myself until he said so (delicious, maddening).

Always a surprise to hear yourself beg.

Now at the morgue, after hours, waiting on a cadaver that Molly gifted me for my birthday. Can’t stop thinking about sex, though. Specifically sex with one John Hamish Watson. God. The way John Hamish Watson fucks should be illegal. The way h—

Ah, here comes Molly with the corpse. Mustn’t get caught with a stiffy. Not here. Breathe. Focus.


End file.
